


Это всегда кровь

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Написано на заявку с кинк-феста: Рафаэль/Саймон. Пытаться заставить Саймона пить кровь, поить «рот-в-рот», в процессе начать целоваться. Бладплей, укусы, чтобы жарко и без особого романса.





	

\- Приходила та рыжая охотница, Фрэй, - скривившись, доложила Маделин. – Требовала встречи с тобой. Я её выставила.

\- Спасибо, Маделин, - отозвался Рафаэль, не отрывая пристального взгляда от гроба, запечатавшего в себе Камиллу. – Убедись, что охрана знает о последствиях её побега.

\- Конечно.

Оставив помощницу разбираться с мелочами, Рафаэль вышел на лестницу и принялся медленно спускаться в подвал отеля, скрывавший его личные апартаменты. В противоположность Камилле, он, хотя и ценил роскошь, все же предпочитал дешевому блеску золота строгость линий, мрачность обстановки и изолированность от внешнего мира. В его покоях – с серыми стенами, черной и красной мебелью – всегда царил легкий полумрак, придававший месту темный лоск и иллюзию опасности, заставлявшую остальных жителей отеля «Дюморт» держаться подальше.

Рафаэль зашел в комнату, медленно повернул в замке ключ, прислонился спиной к двери и, наклонив голову к плечу, проговорил:

\- Ну здравствуй, радость.

Маленькая оплошность Камиллы, решившей, что будет забавно превратить дружка охотников в вампира, принесла неожиданно много хлопот. Но не сейчас. Новообращенных нужно учить, а Рафаэль всегда знал, как заставить щенков держать себя под контролем. А в данном случае процесс обещал быть приятным…

Возрожденный Саймон висел посреди комнаты на закрепленном в потолке мощном штыре. Его руки сковывали массивные цепи, голые ступни, все ещё грязные от земли, не доставали до пола всего пару миллиметров, темные глаза сверкали яростью, а рот оскалился длинными девственно белыми клыками.

Хорош… Гибкое тело, сильные руки, резкие скулы, длинная шея… Рафаэль понимал, что привлекло Камиллу, и не скрывал злорадства: все это великолепие будет принадлежать ему. Он подошел ближе провел рукой по напряженной груди Саймона и усмехнулся, когда тот клацнул зубами возле самого его уха. С новенькими всегда так: мало контроля, много агрессии и инстинктов. Больше животные, чем разумные существа.

Это завораживало. Без своих дебильных очков, Саймон походил на воплощение первобытной мощи, запертой в хлипком ещё не до конца преобразившемся теле. Рафаэль скользнул рукой под грязную футболку, с удовольствием отмечая ледяную крепость мышц, холод кожи и полное отсутствие сердцебиения. Такое живое тело… и так мало жизни.

Рафаэль схватил Саймона за подбородок и с силой сжал его, заставив вампиреныша замереть, подчиняясь старшему. Он практически видел, как сквозь ярость дикого зверя пытался прорваться разумный паренек, но тут же снова исчез под давлением голода. О, Рафаэль хорошо помнил это чувство: звуки слишком громкие и болезненные, свет слишком слепящий, запахи слишком насыщенные, свои движения слишком быстрые, слишком сильные - и все это отступало только перед пьянящим ароматом крови, заполошным пульсом выбранной жертвы, ощущением кожи, разрываемой твоими клыками и металлическим вкусом на языке… Всего пара мгновений жизни во время бесконечной смерти.

\- Ты должно быть голоден, - проговорил Рафаэль, вглядываясь в лицо Саймона.

Тот молча замер, напряжено следя за каждым движением вампира, насколько это позволяли цепи. Под его пристальным взглядом Рафаэль подошел к встроенному в бар мини-холодильнику и вытащил графин со свежей кровью. За спиной загремели цепи – очередная бессмысленная попытка вырваться, не более. Рафаэль медленно наполнил высокий фужер кровью, сделал пару глотков, позволяя крови запачкать подбородок и белоснежный ворот рубашки, и лишь затем вновь подошел к Саймону.

Новообращенный метался, не в силах приблизиться ближе, схватить вожделенный бокал из его рук, осушить, - неконтролируемый комок безумия, который понимает только силу. И на его счастье, Рафаэль готов был помочь.

\- Замри! – жестко приказал он, напряженно всматриваясь в его глаза.

Не нужно владеть магией, чтобы давить на собеседника. Не нужно быть создателем, чтобы стать Мастером. Саймон послушно замер в своих оковах, бегая взглядом от кровавой дорожки, сбегавшей по подбородку Рафаэля к фужеру, и назад.

\- Хочешь? – тем же тоном поинтересовался Рафаэль.

Саймон медленно, будто вспоминая, как это делается, кивнул.

\- Кровь надо заслужить, - нараспев заметил Рафаэль, приподнимая бокал, будто пытаясь разглядеть что-то в красном напитке. – Кровь не просто способ утолить жажду. Кровь – это жизнь. Что ты сделал, чтобы заслужить жизнь?

Любому другому повисшая тишина могла показаться пугающей, Рафаэль же наслаждался каждым мгновением, потому что в воздухе потянуло страхом. Липким, противным, оседающим на языке, словно вкус дорогого вина. Саймон боялся. Он был в его власти. Это пьянило больше, чем победа над Камиллой. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он отнимал чью-то жизнь, держал в руках чье-то сердце, выдавливал последние вздохи из чьего-то горла, он почти забыл, что такое властвовать над жизнью и смертью… Дрожь наслаждения пробежала по телу Рафаэля, словно пытаясь реанимировать его из ледяного забвения.

Прекрасно.

Рафаэль сделал ещё несколько глотков и медленно облизнул губы – Саймон тут же подался вперед, вытягивая длинную шею, будто в надежде все-таки дотянуться, слизнуть хотя бы капельку, хотя бы частичку… Рафаэль тут же сжал свободную руку на его горле, не боясь лишить новую игрушку дыхания, просто демонстрируя свою силу. И его слабость.

\- Твоей создательнице плевать на тебя, - он подался вперед, замирая в паре миллиметров от лица Саймона. – Ты никому не нужен, кроме нас. Ты готов разделить наше бессмертие? – он сжал руку так сильно, что почувствовал хруст гортани под своей ладонью. -  Ты готов идти с нами дорогами крови? Быть нашим братом? Готов? Или ты проведешь свою вечность, пресмыкаясь перед охотниками и смертными? – прежде чем ослабить хватку, Рафаэль кратко провел кончиками пальцев по его шее. – Готов?

Саймон быстро кивнул, не сводя взгляда с бокала в руках Рафаэля. Тот проследил за ним и усмехнулся, обнажив клыки. Наивный детеныш…

\- Если готов, то пей, - резко схватив его за волосы, Рафаэль заставил Саймона запрокинуть голову с приоткрытым ртом и с не сходящей с губ ухмылкой капнул пару капель крови из бокала тому прямо в горло.

Саймон заметался в его хватке и цепях, почувствовав на языке вязкие капли, но Рафаэль удерживал его на месте, скользил свободной рукой по гладкой коже, давил на изгибы мышц, сжимал пальцами подбородок, наслаждаясь каждой секундой безумия новообращенного.

\- Хочешь ещё? – спросил он, когда тот немного затих, но все также пристально следил за движением почти пустого фужера в его руках. – Тогда нужно научиться просить. Попроси меня, - последние слова Рафаэль прошептал ему прямо в ухо, коротко скользнув языком вдоль края ушной раковины, прихватив зубами кожу на мочке и тут же отстранившись, чтобы заглянуть в округлившиеся то ли от страха, то ли от не понимания ситуации глаза. – Попроси, - добавив в голос капельку очарования, повторил Рафаэль. – Ты же не животное, верно? Попроси меня.

По губам Саймона мелькнул язык, будто пытался найти хотя бы капельку крови и тем самым разыскать причину не просить, не унижаться, не приклоняться перед более старым вампиром… Рафаэль с наслаждением наблюдал, как разочарование заполняет глаза вампирёныша, как накатывает на него осознание произошедшего, как жажда крови невольно, всего на дюйм, уступает перед обстоятельствами.

\- Пож… п… Пожа-а-луйста, Рафаэль, - словно пытаясь вспомнить, как произносить слова, наконец, выдавил из себя Саймон.

В его глазах плескалось безумие. Не разум, не ужас перед своей смертью, ничего от того слабака, считавшего себя чудовищем. Конечно, тот ещё появится, но сейчас… Рафаэль мог насладиться обществом своего собрата по крови.

\- Не убедительно, радость, - ядовито отозвался Рафаэль, приподнимая бокал, намекая, что Саймон вот-вот останется без пищи.

\- П… Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, Рафаэль. Мне нужна кровь, - уже четче пробормотал Саймон, понуро опустив голову.

Рафаэль залпом опрокинул остатки крови себе в рот, в одно мгновение оказался рядом с новообращенным и, схватив того за волосы, впился в губы поцелуем.

Кровь перетекала изо рта в рот, выплескивалась, стекая по подбородку, пачкая лицо, но плевать. Рафаэль скользнул языком по длинным клыкам во рту Саймона, коротко задел их кончик, с силой втянул язык, и тут же почувствовал отклик. Саймон тянулся за ним в поцелуе, неспособный схватиться за что-либо руками или прижаться плотнее, жадно скользил губами по лицу, собирая каждую капельку крови, начисто вылизывая кожу, целуя в ответ так, словно пытался его сожрать.

Заставив его наклонить голову, Рафаэль опустился короткими поцелуями к шее и с удовольствием впился в нее клыками, чувствуя, как сопротивляется укусу затвердевшая после перерождения плоть, смакуя терпкий вкус вязкой полумертвой крови, заполнившей рот, и невольно вздрагивая от прошившего тело удовольствия. Саймон громко стонал, его голос эхом отражался от стен комнаты. Оторвавшись от его шеи, Рафаэль коротко проскользил языком по набухшим, тут же принявшимся затягиваться ранкам, и вновь вернулся к губам. Саймон встретил его на полпути: впился в рот, вцепился зубами в губу, прокусывая, разрывая её, вызывая у Рафаэля невольный стон, слизывая проступающие капли крови до тех пор, пока не исчезнут любые признаки ранки. И кусая снова.

Рафаэль с силой провел рукой по напряженному, вытянутому струной телу: огладил напряженные мышцы спины, проскользил ладонью по позвоночнику, сжал в ладонях ягодицы, вынуждая парня дернуться в цепях и вжаться в него. От давно забытого ощущения возбуждения, бившегося в висках, движения Рафаэля вышли слишком резкими, так что одежда мальчишки не выдержала напора и местами разошлась, обнажая кожу. Саймон застонал, привлекая внимание Рафаэля, скользя языком по его губам, но у того была идея по лучше. 

Оставив в покое явно девственный зад, Рафаэль перенес руку вперед и с силой сжал напряженный член парня, который тот поразительно настойчиво прижимал к его животу. Явно не ожидая такого, Саймон тут же подался назад, откидывая голову и подставляя прекрасную длинную шею, по которой Рафаэль тут же чиркнул полезшими от возбуждения ногтями. Из длинной раны тут же полилась кровь, за брызгами которой с удовольствием наблюдал Рафаэль. Когда та полностью затянулась, он обмакнул в ней пальцы и провел ладонью по лицу Саймона, оставляя за собой кровавый отпечаток. Остатки крови он игриво слизнул, показушно облизывая пальцы. По телу Саймона пробежала дрожь приближающегося оргазма, заприметив которую Рафаэль ехидно усмехнулся и, подняв глаза, отступил в сторону.

Саймон тут же дернулся, потеряв единственную опору, вновь громыхая цепями.

\- Что? – весь его вид выражал недоумение.

\- Кровь надо заслужить, малыш, - наставительно отозвался Рафаэль, подходя к двери и берясь за ключ. – А ты… не впечатлил.

\- Что? Подожди! – яростно воскликнул Саймон.

Рафаэль вышел в коридор.

\- Подожди! Рафаэль!!! РАФАЭЛЬ!!!

Захлопнув дверь и поворачивая ключ, Рафаэль не сдержал веселой улыбки. В отеле «Дюморт» царила тишина.

Это будет весело.


End file.
